Old Tucson Love
by Suki87
Summary: I’m Kiba Inuzuka. I’m 17 years old, next in line to be the mayor of my home town. Oh, and did I mention that everyone hates me cause I’m a bit of an outlaw? That i have to protect a girl I might love while a war is brewing up? !KibaHina!ShikaIno! R&R!
1. The Box

**Me: HAPPY RODEO PEOPLE!!! HERE IN THE SOUTHWEST ITS A LITTLE IMPORTANT!! So.........I WROTE A FIC!!**

**Kiba: Whoo**

**Me: You're not very excited are you?**

**Kiba: -**fake smiles**- YES I AM**

**Me: Oh yea cause I so believe that! -.- **

**Kiba: Whatever!**

**Me: Psssst...Kiba takes his shirt off when he's wet in this chapter!!!! read it for smexxiness!!**

**Kiba: WHAT!??!?!?!?**

**Me: O.o**

Old Tucson. A small little western town in the new found territory of the Louisiana Purchase. Located in Southern Arizona, fairly close to the Mexican/American border. Now, it is a small town good for trading and just learning how to survive in the 'wild' west, though not much has ever really happened here.

War founded it in the laye 1850's. 1856 I think... A war between the settlers and the Indians. We won of course, well, my granddad did. He was the one who defeated their tribe leader, or whatever they call him, Shawmon or something confusing like that. I don't care….but anyway, he won. And they were so proud they made him the mayor of Tucson, as he called it.

When he died, my father took over, and soon it would be my turn. Stupid idea to me. I had no interest in running anything, which didn't help because my father was getting one of those weird diseases the Indians had. Yellow…………cough… or something. No, He didn't cough at all… yellow fever! That's the devil. Anyway, he had it. The doctors all said he'd be dead soon, even though they lied when they were around me. I'm 17, they don't want me running the town anytime soon.

O yea……by the way, I'm Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka. I'm seventeen years old, next in line to be the mayor of my home town. Oh, and did I mention that everyone hates me cause I'm a _bit_ of an outlaw?

-_**XxXxXxXxX**_-

"**Stop that boy!**" a loud voice boomed behind me.

I tucked the bag that I had just stolen under my arm and ran faster. My short brown hair was waving a bit behind me and my red painted cheeks were becoming even more red from the desert heat and my own running. They wouldn't catch me this time, not again. A shot rang out behind me, I just tucked in my legs and slid under a wagon, dust from the dirt road flying put behind me. I didn't see why they had to shoot at me, I was only a kid. Maybe they're trying to scare me. It won't work…I've been shot.

Even though it was my fault…bounced off a damn jug and came back at my lag.

That was the worst day of my life.

"He went this way!"

Damn, they might find me. I tried to find my hat, if I dropped it then they might know where I was. Nope, it fell off. I looked out from where I was under a wagon and saw it, dead in the middle of the road with a mob of angry lookin' people standing around it.

One of the men stepped out, grabbed my hat, and put it on his head. Bastard, that was my favorite hat… "He'll come back for it later, no worries." he said, acting like he was tough. I hated that. Even though I did the same thing most of the time. Ok, a lot...

The crowd of people just nodded with him and started to walk away. He stayed a bit, looked around, spit on the ground and walked away. The coast was clear. But now I'd have to sneak in later tonight or tomorrow night to steal it back…

I stepped out from under the wagon and took a seat right fully on the drivers seat. Dusting off my vest, shirt, and slacks, I looked at the goods one last time. A whole bag a chewin' tobacco. Man, would Woody love this!

"Well, what do we have here?" someone said from behind me.

I spun around quickly, grabbing my rifle that was always strapped to my back and cocking it, aiming it at the person behind me. Shit……it's my uncle. He raised a single finger, pushing the end of my rifle to the wagon floor and stepping on it. I was scared, oh yea…did I mention he was part time sheriff?

"Howdy there boy'o." He said, pushin' my shoulder down and sitting next to me, forcing me to sit with him. "Heard that the tobacco shop had lost somethin' kinda important. You, wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would ya?"

I quickly tucked the small bad to my other side and gave him a crooked grin. "Nope, can't reckon I do. Maybe you should ask that shop keeper, seeing that he stole my hat."

"Did he now?" he asked, scratching his dark beard. He gave me a quick wink like he always did.

Shit, he knew.

I'm screwed.

I knew because he had already smacked me across the back of my head and lifted my by the scruff of my shirt. "I'm gonna make this clear boy'o." He sad straight into my face. Man, I'm dead. "I'm gonna punish you a little differently this time. If you want to be a damned outlaw, you'll be treated like a damned outlaw!" He picked me up completely, holding me in the air and started walking down the street.

I swore that from that day on, I would have to be stronger than him.

Impossible…He was the strongest man in the southwest at this time.

But I could damn well try!

When I came back form my thoughts, I was standing in the middle of the street. Right in front of me…was the jail. "Oh come on!" I yelled, pulling my hair out in different directions. "You're not gonna make me go to jail are you?!"

He just grinned at me. "No, but a night in here should do I reject like you some good." He said grabbing my shirt again and dragging my inside. I flailed my arm and tried to bite his leg, but he just took me up, and threw me in one of the two cells that were in there. Before I could even get up, he slammed the cell door shut and locked it up. "Now, you're gonna be in here for the rest of the night! I'll come get you at noon tomorrow, oh and my the way, no supper or breakfast."

I groaned and rubbed my head, completely ignoring him. But, what did catch my eye was that, instead of taking my goods back to the store I stole them from, he put the little sack on the nail hanging from the wall. "Don't ya think Joshua's gonna want that back, Uncle Pop?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Yea, Joshua's wantin' it back. But, you are gonna hand deliver it to him when you get out at high point tomorrow. This seems more degradin' don't cha think?" he said, grinning a yellow grin at me like he knew it would kill me.

I just sighed, though I was smirking on the inside. "Yea yea whatever…" I said, getting up to sit on the squeaky bed that hung loosely on the wall. "So, no grub?"

"Not till you learn something." he said. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out whistling that same tune he always did.

I just groaned and laid on the bed, its noises giving me and my head one hell of a jump. Well…it was only 5pm, but…might as well sleep through my torture, and hunger……

-_**XxXxXxXxX**_-

"Pssst…Kiba!"

I stirred in my sleep. Who in the hell would try to talk to me at…I dunno but it was dark and I was _supposed_ to be **asleep!** Which I wasn't right now! "Go away…" I mumbled, flicking my wrist and pointing at what I thought was the door.

"Kiba you lazy pit, git yur ass up!"

Something cold and hard shoved me off my bed. "GAHHHH!" I rolled off my bed and hit the ground with a loud _THUD. _"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I groaned, rolling over and seeing my best friend standing over me. "Oh, hey Woody."

Woody was in Indian, sorta. His mom had lived on a reservation, and had an affair with one of the white settlers. She got pregnant, and they threatened to kill her if Woody came out with white skin. Well, she snuck off if the middle of the night and ran a few miles to Tucson. Woody was born the next day, white skin and everything.

Them settlers found her and she was killed. But Woody got off clean since they couldn't tell him apart from the other kids. He grew up here, having to steal to survive.

I stole for fun.

So we had a few things in common…

He just poked my side with his pistol and grinned at me. "Heard ya got busted! Come on man, how much have I taught you about not getting caught?"

I raised my brows at him and pushed his gun away. "Nothing," I said, "You never said anything except 'run like hell and don't die!'"

He scratched his chin and looked at me, "I did…didn't I?"

"What are you doing in here anyway? What time is it?? And please tell me it's still there!?"

"What?"

I just sighed and got to my feet. Grinning to myself when I saw my sack still hanging on the wall, I unhooked it, and stepped out of the jail into the moonlit sky with Woody right behind me. "I don't get it, what's to important that's in that there sack?" he asked, moving to walk beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

He was fast. Tried to race him last year. I broke a finger. He broke it when he tpushed me into a ditch and got first place in the entire town. Though he did steal, no one seemed to have a problem with him. Unlike me…who they hated.

I shook of his hand off and turned the corner, setting my eyes on the target. "Joshua's Tobacco Shop. Alright Woody, that man's got my hat, and we're getting it back. Tonight."

Woody slapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alright, a robbery of a robbery. Let's git down ther' and make somethin' happen!"

"Shhhhhhhh! It's gotten to be the middle of the night! If we get caught, and I'm not in that cell my mornin', we're both dead!" I whispered, hitting his arm to make sure I got my point in his thick skull.

He fake saluted and we both slowly crept to the door of the shop. I stepped aside and watched Woody as he went to work. Over the years, he could pick any lock, which is the only reason I wasn't still in that stupid jail anymore. "Got it." I heard him mutter, than he pushed the door open and it slowly creaked all the way to show an empty store. Counter, walls, a door, but no hat.

"Come on." I whispered, keeping low and crawling through the isles of tobacco products, it took a lot of self-restraint to not just jump up, grab what I could and run. Ugh, so much work…

We still couldn't find the hat, so I looked for Woody to see if he knew anything. He was picking the lock on the door and the end of a hall. I crawled toward him, and as soon he I got to him he pushed with door open and crawled inside.

The first thing I heard was loud snoring.

Looking inside the small crack, I saw Joshua, sleeping on his bed, and my hat, hanging on the wall beside him.

Now, I just had to reach across him and get it without waking him up!

Shit…

I sighed, and heard Woody do the same thing next to me. Well…I've dealt with worse, so I bet I could get my old hat and prove 'em wrong!

"I'm goin' in." I whispered. Crawling toward his bed I stayed low, just in case he popped up with a rifle. Speaking of, I took my off, so that I could reach for my hat a lot easier. Standing on the edge of his bed, I reached out and tried to swipe my hat off the wall.

Try 1 – miss

Try 2 – miss

Try 3 – GOT IT

"**INUZUKA!**"

"GAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, feeling Joshua grab my leg and swing me down to the floor. I was caught!!!

"RUN WOODY!"

Well that was pointless…HE WAS ALREADY GONE!! So much for a friend if he leaves you!

I was pushed onto the ground hard and when I tried to make a grab for my rifle, I heard shuffling. I finally grabbed it and twisted, trying to point it at the man. Nothing.

I felt cold metal pressed against the back of my neck and heard the cocking of a pistol behind me head. "Don't move." Joshua said, "Man are you gonna get it when y'ur uncle finds out you broke into this her' home."

"Shit." I groaned. I was **so** not in the mood for this…I just wanted my damn hat!

-_**XxXxXxXxX**_-

Well…it wasn't **that** bad!

I got one good slap across the face. A little roughening up and than was thrown in that damn jail cell again. Considering I had broken into someone's house after I had stolen from the same place earlier that day, it was a good day. Especially since my Uncle was so mad, that he forgot to make me give back my chewin' tobacco!

Now, I was peacefully sleeping.

"Get up!" my uncle boomed, throwing a bucket of ice cold water on my face and half my body.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed, rolling over in my bed and falling on the floor. I looked at him with the angriest glare I could. "What in the hell are ya goin'!?"

"Get up!" he yelled again, grabbing another bucket that was at his foot and throwing it on me.

The cold water make me shake, whipping my hair and throwing my arms around, as if trying to block it from hitting me and failing. "What?! IM UP IM UP!"

"Good." He said, putting down a third bucket that he had picked up, just in case, "I want you to get my horse from the stable out back, and take it up to the mountains. I got something for you to bury up there."

I looked at him, half expecting him to say was I had to bury, half expecting him to say he was kidding. Neither happened. But, I wasn't a mule, I had to get something in return. "What's in it for me?"

I went to wipe my eyes and shake my hair, and when I did I heard him sigh. "If you do this her' thing if me, I won't make ya show the new girls in town around."

Whoa whoa whoa…Girls? "I don't know Pop, those mountains are pretty dangerous! Rattlers and Cyotes out there! I could **die**."

He glared down at me. "Alright, do this for me and I let you keep what you stole. And you're not getting to show 'em girls 'round. You near girlys is like putting Betsy near a rattler."

"Betsy's fat Pop! I'm not fat!" I whined. I wasn't fat...! was strong! I did work everyday! I was worked! And Betsy was our cow. She was young and new, and fat, but we never ate her. We sold her milk instead.

He just sighed again and threw a small box at my feet. It was old wood, with gold straps keeping it closed and on the name print in the front, it was covered in dirt. I couldn't read it. "You, are goin' to bury this in the desert! Then, ya'll going to do me a favor! Now git on some new shirts and vest and get out there!"

I didn't believe him. But when he picked up that third bucket a got to my feet and ran out of the cell, the jail, and down the road; right to where Woody lived.

It was a small building, only one story. He lived in the very back, since some crazy/cranky old lady lived in the front. We basically lived at the same place. I slept where ever I was at the time, while he always went back to sleep in his cot. But, I still kept all my clothes there.

I stepped through the back door and the first thing I heard was his snoring. That kid could drown out a thunderstorm on the trail. I went right up to his cot and shook my hair, the water falling off and landing all over him. "Who what huh?" he asked sleepily. He turned over and let his black hair fall over his face, completely ignoring me.

Whatever, I'd yell at him for leaving me later.

Taking off my vest and my green shirt, I dried myself off. Across my chest and a scar. Man, did that memory scare me.

That was the scariest day of my life. It was my dad that saved me. I was only ten when it happened and I was so close to death. I'll tell you later, first i had to get a shirt over my naked self.

Grabbing a red shirt and a black vest and putting them on, I realized I was missing something…MY HAT!!!

Oh well…I'd steal it back later…

I ran to the back of the saloon as fast as I could. Getting to ride Lightening was a prize all its self! She was a fast old girl, she could get me to the top of the mountain and back down in just 2 hours! So, I saddled her up, grabbed the box and a shovel and started down the road to the trail.

"Man, it's gotta be 'bout a hundred out her'!" I yelled, making a few of the drunkerds on the street glare at me. TOO BAD! Than, down the road, I saw none other than Joshua sweeping the porch of his shop, _wearing my hat_!

"HIYA!" I yelled, kicking Lightning's side so she'd speed up. Before Joshua could even turn around, I grabbed my hat off his head and put it on. "YEEHA!" I screamed, turning Lightning around to grin at Joshua. Lightning turned again, blasting down the trail, and shooting up dirt in that old bastard's face.

He screamed something at me, shaiking his fist in the air like some old crazy guy. Man, did he look like one of them retards, I think that's what they were called...whatever.

I was so happy! I got my hat back, got a job, and on the way down the trail I even saw a rich carriage coming up to town.

When I looked through the window. Time seemed to slow, and my grin was slapped right off my face. When I was riding by going the opposite direction, I saw a girl in that carriage. Violet hair, clear eyes, cute face. All I could do was gape. Nothing would make up for this. Two other girls, a kid, a boy about my age, and a man were in there too. But I didn't see them. I only wanted to see that girl again. She looked right at me, man this was good

I stopped Lightning and tried to see the back of the carriage where a name plate usually would be.

There was one.

Hyuuga.

* * *

**Me: YAY!**

**Kiba: ...That wasn't so bad....**

**Me: Of course not! I wrote it!**

**Kiba: ..............prideful idiot**

**Me: =3**

**Kiba: Wow.....Review please if you want ot see more of my smexxi shirtlessness**

**Me: Guys dont where shirts most of the time.....since its so hot in Arizona......... x.x**

**Kiba: Oh joy she pasted out! Lets write on her face!!!! But only if you review... -**grins-

**Me: ........more than.... 7 ......reviews.....major kiba......shirtlessness....in the sun.....please.... Z Z z z Z Z z z Z Z z z**

**Kiba: O.o Sounds about right! This might be fun after all! AND I GET A GUN!!! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME BEING SHIRTLESS**

* * *


	2. The Kiss

**Me: WHOO**

**Kiba: I'm back!**

**Me: I'm done watching the 5 animes that I was watching, so now updates will be coming faster! And...ITS SUMMER**

**Kiba: More KibaHina!**

**Me: With a little NejiTen and KibaTen thrown in, just for laughs**

**Kiba: You must love jealousy, huh?**

**Me: O-o Yes…yes I do…START THE DRAMA! –**hits big red button**- **

* * *

I sighed for about the fifth time that day. It was noon, it was hot, and here I was, standing out in the desert trying to dig a hole to bury a box. What was in this thing anyway? And why was my uncle so…secretive? Who knows, the only thing that was on my mind was that pair of eyes. A white/pink color, perfect.

I took my canteen and poured more water over my head, trying to cool off from the heat. I picked up the shovel and quickly put the rest of the dirt on the small hole, loosing sight of the last corner of the box.

Finally, now I could go home, take bath, then sleep the rest of the day off. Sounded good to m-

**SHOOOOOOOOOOOON**

My head snapped up and my eyes went wide at the familiar sound of a gun going off. Lightning freaked out next to me, snapping the shovel on a rock and making me fall back, rolling down the hill. Cactus, rock, skull, was there anything that I **didn't** hit rolling down that hill?!

I sat back up and put my hat back on, whistling as loud as I could. Lightning heard it, and made her way down the hill, racing back towards the town. As soon as she was next to me, I grabbed the rein and swung back up onto her back, racing with her back home.

When I got there, I was amazed. Woody was on the floor, staring down the barrel of a gun. I shiny polished Samuel Colt might I add. My uncle was running towards them, his gun in hand. A guy with long brown hair who was about my age was taking boxes and bags out of a very familiar carriage, while the driver was helping a pretty lady out.

She had long brown hair that was pulled back behind her head twice, and she wore a normal pink dress. Brown eyes and that smile made her pretty cute by my standards.

After her was a real beauty, short pink hair, jeans, shirt, and a vest like me, and shiny green eyes. Boy, I had heard that some girls were taking on the cowboy life, but it was rare. She must be pretty popular among most fellas…

Oh….my….goodness…There she was! That girl! Those eyes! Oh…so pretty…Short, purple like hair, those eyes, and a flowing blue dress. And my god, her chest!!!

"Kiba! Quit your staring and g't over 'ere boy!" my uncle yelled at me.

I shook my head and rode Lightning over to him, making sure to flash each of the girls a not-so-friendly smile. Brown eyes smiled back, Green eyes glared at moved in front of the first one, while White eyes blushed and hid behind the driver. Oh yea…she was cute…

I stopped behind Woody and hopped off Lightning, putting a hand safely on my pistol in case, and staring at the white eyed man that was staring at me. "What Is it you'll be needin' here, sir?"

My uncle whacked me upside the head, saying, "This man just moved here to watch over a herd of cattle that he just bought. Apparently Woody tried to 'make off with' one of his daughter's friends, so he fired."

"These girls are worth more than a dozen of you, son." The man spoke. His words were cold, lifeless, and his face was like stone. He was able to land a girl and have a daughter…how? "You keep that boy away from my girl and her friends, you hear? Cause If you don't, I won't miss next time!" he yelled. Well, I better stay on this guys good side.

Woody actually chuckled and stood up, leaning his elbow on my shoulder and smirking at the girls. "I was just having a little fun, can't blame a guy for wantin' some good ol' pu-"

My elbow hit his gut in record time, making him double over. Once his head was low enough, my elbow came down again on his neck, knocking him out and making him fall flat. Uncle smirked, the Guy just stared, two girls gasped and the Pink one twitched in a slight grin.

"Im sorry Sir, I'll happily make sure that my friend doesn't come anywhere near your girls again. He is a bit hard to control, after all. I'm sorry for the trouble." I said, never taking my eyes from the pale ones that stared at me. His searched mine for any lies, and found none. (You can thank my uncle for teaching me that trick)

He smiled sternly at me, motioning to Woody. "Keep him away, and I'll give you a job for watching my herd. It's good pay, if I do say so myself. I am Mr. Hyuuga, by the way."

I nodded, turning my gaze towards the girls. "I promise to keep them safe from any men, too." I said, smiling at them again, but knowing that the guy and Uncle were watching, I kept it friendly.

My uncle messed up my hair and smiled brightly. "Take care of that job, did ya boy?" he asked, suddenly sounding serious.

I nodded, moving my hand from my pistol to my hat, taking it off and smiling again. "Sir, if you need any help with anything else, just holler."

The boy that was unloading the bags walked up suddenly, glaring at me. "I'm sure we most certainly will not be needing anything related to your assistance, kid."

"Kid?" I asked, feeling my eye twitch. "If I'm not older than you, I must be the same age, kiddo."

I heard a giggle, and all four of us men looked at the brown eyes girl. She was hiding behind her hand, smiling slightly. I smiled at her, and she giggled again. "I'm Tenten!" she yelled at me, waving high above her head.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" I yelled back, waving a bit. I looked at Mr. Hyuuga, and he nodded in approval. I smiled and walked over to the girls, knowing there were 3 pairs of eyes watching my front and back. I stopped in front the Green eyes, who was standing protectively over the other 2. "Kiba Inuzuka, and you are?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She took my hand and shook it, smiling back at me. "Sakura Hanuro, second year in herding, and first time body guard for these beauties." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Tenten smiled at me, holding out her hand, which I gladly took, kissing the back of it. I also took of my hat and bowed my head, knowing I should. She giggled once again. "Well, look here Hinata, gentleman _and _a real man, nothing like Neji if I do say so myself."

"So, I'm guessing you're Hinata?" I asked, turning toward Miss Beautiful.

She nodded and looked down, holding out a shaking hand. I took it, brought it up to my dry lips, and kissed it lightly, never taking my eyes away from hers. She gulped and turned 5 shades of red, making me smirk.

Two throats cleared behind me, and I walked back to my place next to Uncle. "Mr. Hyuuga, thank you for the job, I'll be by your house early tomorrow morning, but for now I have to clean up and take my friend back to his house." I said, nodding.

He smiled again and nodded back.

I took rope from Lightning, tied it to Woody's foot, and told her to go back to the Jail. I never thought watching my unconscious friend being dragged away would be so funny.

I started walking back after him, but I firm hand on my shoulder stopped me. Mr. Hyuuga. "Boy, I think we may need some help, and my herd will not arrive in town for another week . I so can give you small jobs around my house until they get here."

"Thank you Sir, I'll gladly take any job you have to offer. Anything open now?" I asked. Man, acting all polite and nice was HARD!

"Yes, actually. You could take our bags inside the home while we go get a bite to eat." He said, motioning towards the pile of already dusty bags. There must have been 20. Crap…work. But I still have to act nice for now…

"Of course Sir, enjoy your meal." I said, bowing my head, and walking to the bags. The boy stopped me with a delightfully evil glare. "I'm Kiba." I said, acting nice just a little longer.

"Drop the act, idiot. They're gone." He said, and he was right. Behind me, Uncle and Mr. Hyuuga were walking away, talking avidly.

I sighed and dropped my act like he said, glaring back. "Well, what do you want, smarty?"

"Stay away from the girls."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Stay away."

"No."

"Boys, boys, boys, no reason to fight over us, right Sakura?" Tenten said, coming over and standing between us.

Sakura came gith over and stood next to her friend. "I agree, though I think it's not us that they're fight over. Sick Neji, she's your cousin!"

'Neji' glared at her. "I don't like Hinata, got it?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned to me, blocking Neji from my glare. At her, my glare softened. "Kiba, how about you? Anyone one of us you fancy?"

Hinata flashed through my mind, but I knew that saying her name would anger them. "Yes, one actually, and I might say that I think she is quite the cutie."

All three girls blushed a bit, and soon the girls left after Mr. Hyuuga. Neji glared at me when he was walking by, pointing to Tenten and mouthing 'stay away'. So…he liked her huh? Well…I did love pissing people off…maybe some harmless flirting with her when I wasn't trying my luck at Hinata wouldn't hurt.

Looking at the pile of bags, I sighed, glaring at anything I could lay me eyes on. Acting nice and working…this was gonna be a _long day_.

--

Damn….this was a **big** house! It had huge rooms, a huge kitchen, huge land, and some strange type of huge box machine that made the air and ctuff in it cold…I currently had my head stuck inside that contraption. Lord it was nice.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to interrupt, but can you turn around and get your head out of our ice box?"

I jolted up right, hitting my head on cold metal, and falling over on my ass. Why did it have to be today for me to be stupid? Behind me was Tenten, staring at me and grinning smugly, oh she would pay. "Can I help you, Miss?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Well, I came back here with Hinata to get our hats, since we forgot them. But I found something much more interesting to watch."

"Really?" I asked, getting up and leaning against the wall, smirking at her. "And where is this Hinata that I'm hearing so much about, huh?"

"Oh, she's upstairs." She said, taking a step closer to me. I thought that it was the gents that made all the moves, not the girls…but then again, if a girl can saddle up and ride 'em like a guy, then she's got my vote for flirting. Another step towards me, followed by a hand on my arm. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to join us for our meal, seeing as you'd probably not want to go through a women's clothing and undergarments."

"I wouldn't be se sure about that, little missy." I said as we leaned towards eachother.

"EEEEP! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!!"

We both looked over and saw Hinata there, two hat's at her feet and a flushed red face, and…anger? Was that anger that just shot across her face? Don't tell me that she liked…..

A huge grin spread across my face at that moment. I knew it. She liked me. She must have…well…Uncle always said that when in doubt, get the gal jealous and steal her best friend behind her back! Okay….maybe not the second part…but still!

I pulled away from Tenten's touch and sighed. "I'd love to join you guys for lunch, but I just hope that there's more…privacy over there?"

Hinata turned bright red, but not from embarrassment. Oh man this was working great!

Tenten was grinning at my side, and she took my arm in between her chest, grinning up at me. "Then, shall we go, Kiba?"

"Of course." I said, walking to the door with her. I stopped and held out my other arm, smiling in a very gentleman-like manner at Hinata. She nodded slowly, grabbing my arm and walking the door with me and Tenten.

Oh man, I have never felt prouder. I was walking trough town, to beautiful girls on each of my arms, a grin on my face, and my ego as big as ever. The town's people were taking double takes the entire time, some of the girls looking at me in ways they never had, the guys glarin', and older fellows winking at me, suggesting something that was never far from my mind.

At the restaurant, we all separated while I held the door for them, bowing and smiling sweetly. They sat down at a private table in the dark, lit by candle. Oh, this would be fun…

I sat down between my uncle and Tenten, half wanting to sit next to her just to annoy Neji, half wanting to sit next to Hinata to tell her how beautiful she is.

Food was ordered, me and Hinata blushed a few times after looking at each other at the same time, but the most surprising shock of all was when something with five ends and a warm temp. landed on my thigh.

Okaaaay, now Tenten was rubbing my thigh, my hands were digging into my jeans, and Neji was shooting me a knowing glare from across the table.

Uncle elbowed me, too polite to look away from the man buying us dinner. "What's wrong with your boy?" he asked, whispering.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered back, cursing in my head for sounding like an idiot. "Uh, I-I have to get some air!" I nearly yelled, before jumping out of my chair and rushing out the back door.

I put my hands on my knees and leaned down, breathing hard with wide eyes. I couldn't believe she did that! Girl's were supposed to let the men do all the work, but this girl was just crazy! Maybe I shouldn't flirt with her after all…since I'm sure that I could focus all my attention to Hinata.

I got up and took another deep breath, calming my nerves again and clearing my mind. When I turned around to go inside, my mind screamed '_**SHIIIIIIIIT**_'

"Hey there, big boy." Tenten said, leaning on the door frame and smiling at me.

Shit

"I was just coming out for some air, but I found something better t_o do_."

Oh holy shit….she's coming near me…

"And I thought we could oh, you know…"

shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit

And then it happened, and my mind went blank. She was kissing me. I never thought that my first kiss would come from the girl, that was the best friend of who I liked at the moment.

But hey, it's not like she was a _bad_ kisser, right?

Anyway, she closed her eyes, but I kept mine open. Watching in case anything happened…something did. A waiter came out and dumped the trash, saw us, smirked at me with this nasty old teeth, then went back inside snickering. I was actually happy it was him.

As long as it wasn'-

Shit…(I seem to be thinking that a lot, huh?)

Neji was there, watching us now. My mouth stopped moving along with Tenten's, pausing our already heated kiss, and my heart stopped for a beat. This kid was gonna kill me since I was kissing the girl he liked (probably even loved).

Tenten turned to me with confused eyes and said, "What's wrong Kiba?"

I grabbed her shoulders and smiled crookedly, smashing my lips to her's once again. I was so nervous I didn't know what else to do, but as long as it kept her from turning around it was fine…

Neji was glaring death at me now, and if he had a gun I bet all hell would break loose. But he didn't, and for the moment I was safe. Until he brought out a shiney knife and put it to his own throat, sliding it across without touching his skin. I knew that that knife was meant to go into my skin, and that he wanted to kill me.

Shit (again)

I pulled away from Tenten as soon as Neji disappeared (freaky how he did that too…) and turned away from her. "Come on, let's go inside." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. "This never happened, by the way."

"Are you insane?" she asked, "Hinata would kill me!"

I stopped right in front of the door with wide eyes and smirked slowly, my teeth popping out over my bottom lip. Without turning around, I asked, "Why would she care if you kissed me?"

She gasped quickly, knowing she said something she shouldn't have. "Never mind." She said, pushing past me and into the restaurant. "You don't need to know."

Well , well, well…my little Hinata **does** for a **fact **have a lil crush on lil ol' me? Well, this is good. But how do I shake Neji and Tenten off my back?

…

…

…

…

Shit

* * *

**Me: o.o**

**Kiba: Why did I have to kiss her???**

**Me: I dunno…seemed fun at the moment…**

**Kiba: Ah…**

**Me: Anyway….I GRADUATED 8****TH**** GRADE!! **_**And got laid**_**….**

**Kiba: **_**WHAT**_**?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: So please review!**

**Kiba: -**whacks me-

**Me: -**crys**- I was kidding!!! Jeez, no fun anymore....And sorry for the slow updates guys, everythings been going twice as fast, and now that it's summer, I can finally clear my head, relax, and finish some stories!!**

**Kiba: At least you weren't serious....**

**Me: Was I? **

**Kiba: ._.**


	3. The Gun

**Me: -**pouting**-**

**Kiba: ….and if you think putting your virginity on the line because of a joke is funny then you shou-**

**Me: -**hits him with a bat**-**

**Kiba: ~**

**Me: He finally shut up……YAYZ! Bumbumbum! Im back! Freaky Kiba…So yea, KibaHina finally. Ino shows up…maybe. Tenten is pouty and Neji finds a gun! ……that's all really bad…**

**Kiba: Baka……Suki…… -**mumbles in sleep**-**

**Me: Even in his sleep UGH –**storms off**-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 -** The Gun

**

* * *

  
**

"So, what do you think will happen now?" Woody asked me, moving his hat to uncover his face.

I glared up at the stars, and rammed my boot onto the roof of the building we were on. "No idea." I said, sneering. "I just hope it has nothing to do with me and Tenten."

"That Neji fella scares you huh?"

I grumbled and turned on my side, my back to him. "Does it matter? I heard he doesn't have a gun, so if he pulls anything I'll pull something out on him."

Woody smirked at my sullen mood and sat up. "Dude, I have a serious question for you, now."

I looked at him and saw his staring right back at me. Whatever was bothering him must have been important, because his face as locked into stone lines. "What is it?"

Woody sighed and looked up at the stars. "You see…I had this dream…and I want you to tell me what it means." He sighed again and smiled sadly at me. I was starting to get really worried, since it seemed to effect him a lot. This couldn't be good.

"What happened?"

"I had this dream….a-and…" he sighed and rubbed his hand on his shirt. "I think…"

"Just tell me what happened in the dream."

"Well……I heard more and more about the girl cowboys last night, and I remembered Pinky and Tenten chick…and I thought that maybe…." He paused for a moment, looking at me seriously. "I had a dream I fell in love with a cowgirl."

My face fell for a moment. I couldn't really understand what he meant, but then it hit me. I sat up quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. "You like Pinky?!"

"What?!"

--

I groaned as I pulled myself up from the ground. I was near the side of the rode and the sun was just rising. I tried remembering what had happened last night, but when I did there was a huge throbbing in my skull. It was like the Indians were trying to ram their way out of my brain. It hurt…

After helplessly laying there for a while, glaring at the town's people that dared to look at me. I know I looked liked an idiot, laying on the floor, my arms and legs sprawled out, and a permanent frown on my face. But hey, it at least I remembered what happened at last!

_Last Night~~~_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I can't believe you like PINKY!" Kiba doubled over laughing, rolling on the ground back and forth. "She has got to be the most guyish girl I've ever seen!"_

_Woody blushed furiously, shaking his head and standing up. "I don't like her at all, you idiot! I meant I might like __**a **__cowgirl! I just don't know which one!"_

_Kiba stopped laughing and looked at his friend seriously again. "So what your saying is…you like her with black hair?"_

_WHAM!_

_Woody's foot connected his Kiba's stomach with an echoing hollow sound. Kiba coughed and rolled, half his body off the building, half on. Woody's eyes widened as Kiba's body turned more towards falling off. Woody took a step forward and reached out for him. _

_He sighed when Kiba's body rolled back onto the roof. He chuckled lightly when Kiba groaned in pain. Suddenly, Kiba sneezed, making him roll and fall on the front of the roof. "Kiba!" Woody stopped...turned...and slowly walked away. "He was here alone, I was at home, and if he has bruises, it was the squirrels."_

_End Flashback~~~_

I growled lowly in my throat, glaring at the sky. Next time I see Woody, I'm going to rip his head off and feed it to the squirrels. Which for some reason, live way out here in the desert. Stupid Cactus Squirrels are the craziest thing you will ever see.

I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain that shot through my spine. Oh well, I'd been through worse so this couldn't be any different. I shook my head, ridding my hair of the dirt that had gathered there from the midnight and morning winds and carriages driving down the busy rode.

Just as I stopped shaking my head, a speeding carriage drove down the road, heading straight for me. "Shit!" I yelled, jumping out of its way. It swerved a bit, brushing up a gust of new dirt that land all over me. I growled as I stood up and did a full body shake, dirt flying even which way from my body, hair, and clothes. I usually wasn't **this** dirty, though my mind usually was.

I growled to myself and stomped down the road, determined to figure out who almost killed me and why! Before I got there, a blonde chick in a blue dress stumbled out of the carriage, landing on her face and staying there. Oh well…guess she passed or of something. I walked past her and went right up to the drives seat, hopping up on it. "Hey! I dont know who you think you a-…"

There in the front seat was a kid about my age. He was wearing a green plaid shirt, worn out blue jeans, and black boots with a rose on the toe. His hair was up in a huge spikey pony tail, and he looked calm enough. Oh yea, and he was asleep.

Well that explains the wild driving…

I rolled my eyes and took out my rifle, firing a single shot into the air.

The kid shot up, jumped up, tripped, and fell flat on his face. I chuckled a bit, but stopped when he glared at me. "What the hell as that for?" he sounded mad but…he didn't…he sounded bored at the same time.

I glared back. "Oh, I dunno, maybe for **running me over!**" I screamed, aiming my rifle at him.

"KIBA! What the hell, kiddo! Get down and put that thing away!"

I sighed and jumped off the carriage, strapping my rifle back onto my back. The kid got up and followed my gaze down the road. My Uncle, that Hyuuga dude, Tenten, Hinata, Pinky, and Neji were all running over to us. Hyuuga with that nice pistol out and Pinky out with a gun of her own.

Tenten ran over to the guy and hugged him. "Shika! When did you get here? Kiba-kun didn't hurt you did he?"

I felt my eye twitch. Kun?

My uncle appeared behind me, smacking me upside the head and glaring at me. "Why you firing off random shots boy?! You could'a hit someone!"

"Your boy obviously doesn't care for anyone but himself." That Hyuuga guy said. He was standing there, glaring at me with his arms crosses over his head. Neji was standing next to him, doing the exact same thing. OK, what the hell? Now I have to deal with two of them?

I bowed my head to the taller freak, "Sorry, Mr. Hyuuga. I saw him recklessly driving through the streets, nearly killing my in the process, so I needed a good way to wake him up in time. Before anyone else could get hurt."

'Shika' scoffed under his breath and muttered something about being troublesome. Sakura looked at him with raised eye brows and stood there for a moment. Then her eyes widened, darting in every which direction. "Shika! Weren't you driving Ino here?!"

On queue, a groan floated through the air from behind me. I gasped slightly and ran over to the now sitting blonde on the floor with Sakura and 'Shika' hot on my tail. I kneeled next her and grinned slightly. "You alright, hun?"

The girl looked up at me and blushed.

'Shika' smacked my head and helped the girl up. I glared at him and stood up too. Sakura hugged the girl and patted the dirt off her clothes. "Ino, are you alright? Shika! You fell asleep while you were driving again, didn't you?!"

Shika shrugged and stuck his pinky in his ear. "Whatever."

Wow……this kid was getting on my nerves.

Ino hugged her friend back and kissed Shika's cheek. "I'm fine, I know my Shika-kun wouldn't want to hurt me!"

"Get off me woman!" he yelled, pushing her off and back onto the dirt road, walking off while muttering his 'troublesome' line again.

Ino giggled and got up, turning to me. "Hi! I'm Ino! That's Shikamaru, my future husband!"

"I'm not your future anything, woman!"

"We'll see about that!" she responded.

Tenten broke through the noise and jumped into my arms, startling everyone. I stole a glance at Hinata, and saw her slightly glaring at Tenten. Jealousy, Maybe? Ooooo, fun! I wrapped my arms around her waist and grinned at her, "Hey, babe."

Hinata flushed in anger and turned away, hands clenched at her sides. Sweeeeeet.

Tenten also blushed, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "You do care!"

Someone (or, someone**s**) cleared their throat. We both looked at Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru all staring at us with their eye brows up to their hairlines. A look of 'What the hell?' on their faces. I shrugged and let go of Tenten. "She's cool."

Shikamaru shrugged and climbed into the carriage, for what I assume would be a nap. Sakura dragged Ino away from the carriage, heading towards the town hotel. Probably telling her about the town, Me, my Uncle, and the stuff going down right now. Hinata slowly walked back over to Neji and her father, looking down the whole way.

Neji, was giving me the worst glare I have ever gotten. I shiver ran down my spine when I met his eyes. This...was not good, at all. Tenten giggled at her place beside me. "Shaking are you, Kiba? Do I make you nervous?"

I responded in the usual way. Pulling her flush against my body, one hand on her waist, the others holding her two wrists together over her heart. I pulled her face closer to mine and leaned in, "Are you sure it's **you** that's making **me** nervous?"

She gulped.

Neji glared along with Hinata.

Uncle grinned at me and gave me thumbs up.

--

I was sitting in the saloon, taking a sip of a tequila bottle when Woody walked in. He looked around, spotted me at the counter, than ran over waving. "Kiba! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!" he yelled.

I sighed when I saw all the eyes in the room turn and look at me. This couldn't end well, I knew it. "You got a girlfriend, Kiba-baby?"

I looked and saw Sasha, the town's saloon girl. She was holding two mugs of beer in each hand, all over-flowing with foam, and was wearing the usual uniform. A short red and black puffy dress, black heels, fishnet leggings, a head dress, and a red corset holding up her bust. She was at least 10 years older than me, and was sorta like my mom...if that made any sense. I grinned at her and scratched my cheek. "Sorta, well yea I guess. But I don't really know how it happened. Thanks for the tequila, by the way."

Woody sat down to me and grinned at her. "Yea, can I have one of those?"

She glared at him and walked around the counter, heading off towards a table of 4 drunk guys. "You know I can't do that! New law passed last month says that kids cant drink!"

Woody gaped at her like a fish and pointed at me. "You gave him one?"

"Oh well I can always bend the rules for my lil Pup!" she grinned at me, ruffling my hair and returning to the counter. "Now tell me about this girl, Pup."

I groaned at her nickname for me. "Her names Tenten, she's got…well, weird hair really. Looks like that white bear in China."

"Panda?"

"That's the one. Well she came here with these two other girls, and another one came today. But don't worry, its not serious. Just using her."

"Kiba Inuzuka!" she screamed, taking my bottle away and hitting me with it. Thank god it didn't break. "How dare you! Didn't I teach you anything when you were growing up?! Never mistreat a woman! It'll come back to haunt you!"

Woody laughed in his seat next to me. "Well, Sash, it's not like he can do much! There's a killer trying to get him for taking his women!"

"Wom**e**n? How many girls like you now?!" she asked, raising her brows and looking at me like I was a freak. True, but come on, there wasn't anyone el-........oh yea....

"Uh, just this girl Hinata. She's the one I really want. I'm using Tenten to get Hinata jealous. The thing is, this guy Neji is a total bastard. He hates me cause he likes Tenten too, so he's probably gonna try and kill me. I'm just glad he doesn't have a gun. I think that's what keeps him at bay."

Sasha sighed and held her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the counter. I saw Woody leaning over the counter, getting a look down her front. "Kiba-baby, you really shouldn't mess with another guys girl! You should know not to listen to your Uncle! The mans daft! Hold on…"

She raised the same bottle over her head and slammed it into Woody's face, breaking it and making him fall out of his chair, unconscious. "There we go, lil perv. Now Kiba~"

She continued to lecture me, but I tuned it out. I was laughing at Woody, and also wondering why I was using Tenten. She was pretty, seemed kinda smart (probably more so than me), and was a damn good kisser. But Hinata, she was so…innocent. It was like I wanted to break that innocence. Oh well, I'll check her hand for a purity ring later...

"~and that's why aliens don't exist." Sasha said.

I looked at her weird, but she just grinned. "Uh, thanks Sash, but I have to go. I have to get to work on Hyuuga's farm soon." I said, getting off my stool and looking down at the pile of useless meat on the floor. "Want me to get him out of here?"

"Na, I'll get Bruce to do it later."

"Kay." I was going to step over him and leave, but then I remembered something. _This bastard kicked me off the roof last night... _"No Sash, I'll take care of his right now for ya."

"Cool, thanks Kiba!"

I walked outside and grabbed a rope off of Lightning, and tied it to the hook hanging off her saddle. I walked back inside the saloon and tied the other end through Woody's belt loops. I winked at Sasha before running outside, and jumping on Lightning. She started running to the direction of the Hyuuga farm immediately, dragging Woody out of the saloon and right behind us.

"Kiba! Kiba stop! I'm sorry!" I heard a voice say from behind me, but I just sped up, going full speed now. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

I laughed and took the knife out of my back pocket, cutting the rope. I turned and saw Woody spinning and rolling to a stop, not moving and probably knocked out again. I laughed and rode on to the ranch. "Come on Lightning! I got a 'girlfriend' to piss off and a girl to flirt with! Lets go!"

Lightning did her little horse sound and ran on.

--

I groaned as another pain shot through my arm. I was **so** being over worked. Not only did the Hyuuga bastard want to me build a barbed wire fence, he wanted to dig a trench around his house so that run off from his grass wouldn't be lost!

I had long since then abandoned my vest, shirt, holster, and belt, which where all now laying on the porch of the large house. I wondered what I looked like right now, seeing as all four girls were sitting on chairs on the same porch, sipping lemonade and chatting. My shirt off, me sweating all over, and my pants hanging loosely around my hips. Now image **that** in your head!

I glared in their direction, but grinned when I saw Tenten wave over at me. I flung the dirt onto the floor with my shovel and started jogging over to them. When I got closer, I saw a distinct blush on Tenten's face, a fire blazing on Hinata's, Sakura slightly lookin' red and trying to avoid looking at me, and Ino practically drooling.

_Time to piss off my 'girlfriend'…_

I stopped at the steps to the porch and stuck my chest out, making sure to flex my abs. "You called, Babe?"

Tenten blushed more and handed me a glass of water. "We figured you must be thirsty after that hard work you've been doing..." slowly, her eyes left mine and drifted to my chest, "so we figured you could use this.... to... cool off from the....heat you know..."

I smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, but before I got there, someone squealed.

Ino clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at us apologetically. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but that was just too cute! And hot! Mostly hot!"

I smirked at her and took a drink from the cup being held out to me, drinking half of it. "Yea, I know. I get that a lot. Especially from Hinata other there."

Hinata and Tenten gasped a the same time. Tenten turned and glared at Hinata, and when Hinata saw it, and the fire behind it, she gulped and got up, quickly running into the huge home, her face on fire.

I grinned, but Sakura stood up and slapped me. "You bastard!" she yelled, growling at me and stepping through the door and looking around. "Hinata, where are you?!"

Tenten shot up and slapped me too. I rolled my eyes when I cheek started to burn. "You are a bastard! Good day!" and then walked inside the house.

Ino, the last person that I thought would do this, also stood up and slapped me across the face. I flexed my jaw and stared at her. "You Prick!" she screamed, running through the door way. But she stopped, turned to me, and said in a whisper, "Doesn't work out with Tenten, then call me!" She winked and walked through the doorway, slamming it.

I sat there on the porch, trying to process what the hell had just happened, but my face kinda fucking hurt.

And so, sitting on the wooden porch in pain, I couldn't stop one thought from slipping through my head.

...

Did I have a girlfriend or not?!

--

Finally the sun was setting and I got a chance to slip away from the farm when no one was looking. You know, someone should really make someone to enforce the laws of a town. Someone to make sure crimes don't happen. Oh wait...that's my Uncle, for the moment. And where is he? Well he is currently passed out in front of the saloon while it is currently being robbed. I know this, how? Oh yea, causee I'm standing in front of it right now!

"Johnny, I got the goods! Let's go!" I heard a deep voice say from inside. Out came an idiot. Dressed in all back, with a red hat. He does know that even if he gets away we could find him in the desert like a tiger in the ocean, right?

Another guy came out and stood next to him, Sasha tossed over his shoulder like a bag. "And I got the girl, let's hit it!" This one, though, had a bright green hat.

I cleared my throat and looked at the with a very...passive face. "Really, and you guys idiots?"

Sir Red Hat stepped out, carrying a bag full of what I presume to be money, over his shoulder. He raised a pistol to me and grinned. His teeth were worse that Uncle's... "Listen kid, we don't want no one to get hurt, so shut up and move."

Green laughed loudly and moved to a black horse. He tossed Sasha over the end of the saddle and climbed on. "Lets go, Tommy. We have to go!"

Red just rolled his eyes and cocked his pistol at me. "Try to follow us, and you're dead!"

On que, Sasha groaned, causing both the guys to look over at her. I took this as my chance and ran towards Red, tackling him to the ground. "Get off me, kid!" he yelled. I did, rolling off him, standing up and kicking his gun away. I raised my fists and glared at him. He got up and smirked at me. "What kid, you wanna fight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, idiot, let's just go!" I yelled, lunging at him. He pulled back his fist, going for the right of my face. I side stepped up, smirked up at him, and brought my knee up to his stomach. He groaned and leaned forward. Far enough so that I could ram my elbow onto the back of his neck, making him fall.

"Boss!" Green called out, but I ignored him. Red rolled over and coughed up blood, then glared at me, finally rolling onto his back. "Get up Boss!"

"Shut up, you're making it worse!"

"Oh just sleep already!" I yelled, kicking the side of his face to that he rolled again and stayed there.

By now people from the saloon had come out to watch. A lot of them gave me approving looks, which was weird. But I focused my attention on the guy with Sasha over the back of his horse.

He met my eyes and gulped, turning the horse around. "I'm out of here!" he yelled, and with that he rode away.

Before he could get anyway really, a voice rang out. "Give us back your chick, dick!"

Woody swung from the roof of the corner of the saloon and kicked Green off his horse and onto the floor. Woody landed on his ass. But it was a nice landing, really, it was! Points for effort.

Green groaned on the floor, but Woody just walked over to him and kicked his face like I had Red, knocking him out too. He lifted Sasha off the horse and back to the ground. "Woody! Thank you boy, thank you!" she screamed, kissing both his cheeks and hugging him. She then ran over to me and hugged me too. "Thank you Kiba, you're such a big help!" she said, hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

The crowd behind up started clapping and moving inward towards me, patting my back and ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and laughed with them, but out of the corner of my eye, something shining caught my attention.

It was a shiny silver pistol, and Neji was holding it. He met my gaze and smirked evilly at me, pointing the gun and faking firing it at me. But, I still cringed anyway.

I'm

So

Fucked!

* * *

**Me: I have a feeling that came out kind of awkward…**

**Kiba: I had to get slapped?**

**Tenten: Yes! Bastard!**

**Me: I love cuss words…**

**Kiba: BULLLLL CRAP**

**Me: See! Like that! Just walk around school screaming that! NOW REVIEW**

**Kiba: Review for my shirtlessnessnessnessness **

**Me: …notice that I fit the evil squirrels in this chapter too? Hehehe…and if you read HeavenHellHigh you know that's a joke! Fuuck meee!**


End file.
